Zodiac: The Stones of Time
by Vanessa St. Cloud
Summary: (I'm putting this story back up at last!!)The new detectives of time must find the powerful stones of the zodiac to save time and space again, but Merlock's child Haruka is stealing them one by one to save Merlock and Sara from a villainous queen.Romance
1. Prologue: Perfection Shattered

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything of **Flint: The Time Detective**, nor do I own the bishonen Merlock or his beloved Sara. I own Haruka and the villains!_

_~ __Zodiac ~_

_                                                            ** The Stones of Time**_

_                                                                         **Prologue**_

**_                                                                        Perfection Shattered_**

**_                                                ~ The Castle of Count Merlock and Lady Sara ~_**

**_                                                                         - 5 Years Later -_**

****Merlock sipped his tea gently as the morning crawled into the room. Life had its ups and down for him, but now everything was going great. Sara was working as a scientist with fellow Russian scholars, finding more ways to help the world with problems such as hunger, disease, and pollution elimination.

            What was even better was that she got to work from home on their computer. It had taken a lot of wires and electrical means to hook the castle up with electricity, but it had been worth it to always have Sara around him. Off and on they worked with the time detective. Being eternal now prevented the need for retirement. They got to Flint a lot on those jobs, seeing him grow up into a teenager at last. His hair was less tangled and wild and he was learning faster since the disappearance of Miss Iknow. A new principal, English teacher and a replacement for the missing woman had to be hired in a hurry. The newbies were no one he or Sara knew, just simple people with kids of their own to support.

            Merlock could sympathize with them, letting his eyes wander to the opposite corner of the table. Their child was very energetic and imaginative, always doing something reckless and at times, inspiring. Currently the child was rebuilding a broken vampire bat shaped clock Sara had bought for the start of the child's schooling. In less than two hours, the child had taken it apart, pulled out the loose wiring that had rattled inside, and put it back together.

            The clock was already back together again by the time Merlock reached for his tea again. Set back in place and tested with it squeaking chime. "Good work, Haruka….maybe Daddy should have you fix the VCR one of these days." Merlock chuckled lightly.

            The child looked back with garnet red eyes, and smile with tiny infantile fangs. "Already fixed it, Daddy. Try again…." The genius child spouted sweetly, then hopped off the chair to carry the clock away.

            Merlock picked up his tea and followed, watching his lavender hair child set the clock on a nightstand, patting it like it was the one that did a good job. Merlock shook his head. "Haruka Maboroshi* Holmes! Where is my hairdryer!?" Sara's voice filtered loudly from down the hall. Haruka seemed to freeze in place, then tripped a bit under the bed, to hide.

            Merlock looked back at the doorway, finding Sara there with a wet head and her shirt was starting to soak to. He shook off the arousal he felt at her wet state. Their child was in the room, this wasn't the place to get amorous. Sara gave a brief smile before passing by and fiddling through the child's closet and drawers, and the alarmed shriek she made after five minutes let Merlock know she found what was left of it. It was one of Haruka's bad habits, taking their things and taking them apart for spare parts for inventions. 

            He stepped next to her and stared at the mangled handful of wiring and casing that the silver hairdryer once kept on the inside, before Haruka got hold of it. Buttons were missing, some wires, some chips were toasted something awful, and half of the casing was missing.

            She turned towards the bed, impatiently tapping her foot as she held the mangled piece of hair beauty out. "Haruka….what did Mommy say about using her things for spare parts?"

            Haruka made a noise, like a gulp, peeking an eye out. "Don't?"

            "Darn right, don't. You're grounded for a week. I told you to ask for parts when you needed them. We can afford to buy you parts, baby. Just cause you're five doesn't mean you have to keep quiet and be sneaky. Ok?" she scolded.

            The child came out all the way, flopping on the bed at last in defeat. "Yes, Mommy. Sorry, Mommy." The child said scornfully. Merlock gave Haruka a look that said," Don't test her patience," which Haruka nodded too, and just sulked.

            At that, Merlock and Sara left the room and shut the door, walking back to their room. When they got there, Sara had to dry her hair the normal way, with a towel, then change her shirt, much to Merlock's pleasure. It was a good life, even if their child was a bit of little thief. It wasn't just a problem at home, but Haruka seemed to grab things from stores that were electronic or metal in nature. For a 3rd birthday present, Haruka had asked cutely for a science lab kit. For the fourth, a microscope, then the last birthday was one they had to replace with a toy rocket kit when Haruka asked for a time cycle.

            Haruka was too young to be getting so serious, especially with the stealing stuff thing. They'd wait with the child, when Haruka was old enough, then they'd let the child take the test of the Time Detectives.

            Merlock hugged Sara from the back, the future seeming so bright and perfect. Haruka was so smart and wanted to aspire to be like them, the town was at peace with them, and time was safe and at peace as well. Sara kissed his cheek, then his lips in his embrace. It seemed to last for hours on end, that sweet bliss of her sunshine kissed lips.

            Then he heard screaming, Haruka's screaming. He broke from Sara, their eyes matching fear, only to see a young man with a gun in their face. He had grayish blue hair, likes sapphires in silk, the hair sweeping past his gray uniform. Before they could rush him, or even question him, he fired, some sort of a high pitched ray. It didn't matter either way. Merlock and Sara hit the floor in seconds, unable to fight the pain that they….and their only child, were at his mercy.

                                                            **_~ The World of Novas ~_**

            The kidnapper, Sapphron Reefe, entered the throne room of pure onyx black, vainly pushing his hair back. His free arm holding the struggling and biting child securely. The great Merlock and Sara Holmes fell at his perfect feet in seconds. He was angry at them for even having the gall to make babies. He felt he deserved more of a challenge than them. All in all, he'd been waiting years for revenge against Sara, the genius of their school. Now he was older, no longer the child that was skipped over because Sara was so damned smart or Tony was so friggin' athletic. Now he could get back at her and her brother for being so damned famous as the saviors of time and science and sports. Now he'd have all that fame like he deserved, as his family had always deserved.

He was the smart one, he was the rich one, the strong one, not some luck of the draw twin morons and their vampire freaks.

            He stepped up the throne with sinister smirk, and dropped the child at the feet of his master. "Luna Master, I have captured the Holmes family. This is their offspring, as you requested I bring…..it." Sapphron sneered as the child whimpered in fear at his master's presence.

            The woman just looked down, her golden hair streaked with whites and silvers hanging off the throne, possibly as long as to the back of her knees. She wore a black dress, perfectly fit about her slender body. Her face was like porcelain doll, red lipstick, black eyes, completely black, and everything looked penciled in. Like her face was painted. It was like staring at a horror movie vampire with too much perfect make-up. He dared never say it. She was also holding the pendant of the Holmes family, smiling like a psychotic doll.

            "Well, we have the key to the World of Stars," she said in her echoing voice, then looked dead at the quivering child," And now a means to obtain the Zodiac Stones. Then I will not only rule the moon and lunar events, but the very cosmos. I can shape time any way I wish with the stars."

            Haruka just shivering, those scared red eyes aimed at her own black ones, terrified. Sapphron had to agree mentally that her eyes were very intimidating, just like a doll's life eyes, that of a shark….of death. He shivered mentally as the child stood up warily. "I do not understand why we need this freak to get the stones. I could easily do it for you, my mistress, if only you would tell me where and how."

            She scoffed at him. "You are mortal….you would not survive the trials and lands the Zodiac are scattered through. Though the World of Beauty would be simple and Dread is no longer a threat, there are still things there that can freeze a man's very soul. Merlock would not do it, and as old as he is and young as he looks, he'd try something funny or sacrifice his petty self. No, we need someone with real fear and ….ah heh, purity," she said dryly, and approached the child," A virgin, and we need to train Haruka Holmes to be our dark plague of the universes. Being a vampire half-breed makes it all the better…..beautiful, little Haruka is the perfect virgin. Merlock, is too goodie-goodie to agree to anything, and too impure. And I'd rather still have a bargaining chip. They can't be destroyed by normal means, but they can be destroyed. I want this fresh soul instead, to show Merlock and Sara how week they are now. How their pitiful Time Detective legacy is empty, by turning their child into my….minion. I will not allow them to mess this up. Flint….will be alone in this."

            Haruku kicked her, and she winced, then was grabbed up sharply by the hair. "And what if I refuse, you old bag!!?" Haruka screamed in her face.

            She grinned, her mouth full of shark-like teeth. "Then you'll never see your parents again….alive or in one piece." 

            Haruka paled badly, then was dropped back into Sapphron's arms. "Train the brat. Show the beauty how useless it is. They will never see this coming, hah, hah! I will rule this universe, and you will both help me. You'd better, brat, or I'll eat your parents alive" she glimmered, gnashing her teeth together. Haruka struggled again, afraid for them all now, and began to weep. Sapphron lugged the crying child off. It'd take time, but they needed Haruka for his innocence.

            Sapphron wasn't innocent, mentally or physically, and he regretted it. He was being overshadowed again, but he'd have the last laugh. He'd be the one by Luna's side, ruling everything and everyone. Then, he'd have his revenge, against time and space.

                                                                        **_To Be Continued…._**

**_*Haruka Maboroshi _**_means** Far-Away Dream **in Japanese._

**_Teaser: _**_The fate of the Holmes family and the plot of Sapphron and the Luna Master unfolds. New heroes join the Time Detectives, and what the heck gender is Haruka??_


	2. Ch 1: Thief of Time and Space

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything of **Flint: The Time Detective**, nor do I own the bishounen Merlock or his beloved Sara. I own Haruka and the villains!                                                  _

**_    Chapter 1_**

**_                                                             Thief of Time and Space_**

                                     **_~ Bureau of Time and Space ~_**

**_                                                 - 11 Years Later -_**

Flint just watched the screen dutifully with his father to his back. He was a lot taller now, with more muscles, as his father had been. His black hair was still short, but a touch more tamed, only a touch. His dark eyes just watched for his latest job. He was in his early 20's now, and supreme as Time Detective. Right now, the cave man was a bit annoyed for having to watch the screen and not do anything else.

"Dr. Goodman! Hurry up with your sandwich….my eyes are gonna fall out!" he shouted. He heard a muffled reply, which meant Dr. Goodman was stuffing his face and trying to make the sandwich at the same time. Flint's appetites had decreased, but he could still haul in a ton. So could the good doctor apparently, more often, and still look like a gawky, slightly graying rake. The elder man finally came out with a multi-decker sandwich, as he was prone to doing, trying to keep himself and it balanced. 

There wasn't much to trip over lately. Tony was permanently living in America with his wife and kids, the Time Shifter all resided where they belonged, in the Land of Time. They rarely visited anymore, ever since Petra Fina was finally arrested and brought to the justice of time. He wished he could say the same for Sara and Merlock and their kid. They were still missing, without a trace. No foul play was found, but all their things were still in place. Except Merlock's family pendant, it was the only item missing. Merlock had mentioned on their last visit that it would go to Haruka eventually.

Flint hadn't known Haruka so well, except when the child had picked his pocket to show how fast the art was. Haruka would probably be a Time Detective by now if they were still around, but with no clues, no ransom notes, no nothing, they were powerless to locate them.

Flint snuck a piece of turkey off the sandwich as the good doctor set it down. Dr. Goodman seemed to pout with his craw's feet eyes and mouth, but that was all before he dug into his leaning tower of lunchmeats and condiments. Flint didn't know where it all went with him anymore than he knew where it went with him. Neither gained any weight from the eating splurges. The only growth in Flint was his 5'5 in height and muscles, but Goodman was the same as ever, except for the gray spots in his hair and slight wrinkles.

"Well, anything exciting happen while I was gone, Flint? Rocky?" he asked with a mouthful. Flint frowned a little as his face was pelted with chewed meat and bread, but managed to shake his head. "Not a thing, Dr. Goodman. Quiet like always. It makes me feel kind'a sorry for those newbies from the old high school. Poor kids signed up to serve and protect, and they just give tours lately."

"You can't complain, we get paid either way for ensuring time is safe. It's nice not to be in hysterics and be running around and tripping over Time Shifters. I miss the little guys and all," he said, munching away to Flint's distaste," But still, yeah, those kids passed to be part of the Time Police and their mostly protecting kids on tours."

Flint nodded. "Yup, they do deserve a little more adventure, like I got when I was younger. With no time bandits….we're just a tour service for school kids and rich doctors. Hee, hee. Easy, boring living, right Pop?"

"Zzzzzzz….." Rocky snored deeply, making Goodman and Flint sweat a bit with frowns. "Dad says yes…." Flint said dryly.

                                                **_~ Newton High School ~_**

Corey* Hibiki sat and stared at his homework assignment. He wasn't sure anymore if his grades were good anymore or not. His father was the damn principle, and he was constantly teased for it. His father ran both the elementary and now the high school. It never seemed like Corey could escape from his father's shadow. He knew he was smart and all, not over the top smart, but he was smart. He was just never sure that the grades were earned when he neglected to study earlier in elementary school for a math test and was expecting to bomb, but his test came back with a B+. That bothered him heavily, making him wonder how honest his father was being with him about his good grades. 

Corey pushed himself harder and harder to study, getting A+'s galore to impress his father, but still, he feared his father was helping him unjustly in regard to the other students who also tried. He was still bothered by fellow student about being "Daddy's Little Cheat" or was accused of not even trying to earn grades and letting his Dad always watch his scholastic back. He didn't need it, it made him sick to consider that his own father would overstep school policy just to ensure Corey went to a good college. 

Corey sighed over the A he'd gotten this time. He probably earned it, but he was so unsure after that one test long ago. He was 16 now, he'd be graduating eventually and going to college to be a doctor, he hoped, and help design cures for the sick and better help the injured of the Time Detectives. It was a supreme honor to pass the test of the Time Police Force a few years ago, and his father didn't have a hand in his grade, he was plenty sure of it.

It was the one thing he could securely feel he earned, and no one, not even the bullies or his father, could take away from him. He smiled a bit at the memory, his dirty blonde hair falling into his hazel eyes. It was a shame he hadn't been needed for much more than kiddy tours and explaining to the rich and time challenged about the eras they were visiting. It was what he earned for now, until time was at stake as it had been for the legendary Flint and his friends. 

He'd never met the great Sara and Merlock or even the non-detective Tony Goodman, but Flint was a nice guy, and seemed to be a contented person. Sara and Merlock were announced as taking leave, but when Flint told him and his fellow Time Detective, he thought he saw the young man was trying desperately not to cry. Even the elder Goodman scientist looked away at the words, like they were holding something painful back. He had to wonder what was really wrong, if the married legends were ill or missing, or worse. 

He tried not to think about it too much, but no one had seen them for nearly 11 years, and that said to him that there was something wrong. He was a time detective, not a regular cop that located missing persons. It wasn't his jurisdiction. He wrinkled his nose a bit at the thought of foul play to such great heroes.

It was cut short by his partner plopping in the seat next to him and slapping him on the back. "Corey, are you in Detective mode again?" the young woman said, her voice so devil may care.

He looked at her, fighting off a blush. Miette** Watanabe was the prettiest girl in class with her long sapphire hair, her left back dyed blonde. It made her looked like her hair was a sun-kissed sea, and those lovely emerald green eyes were like an endless evergreen forest, changing color with her mood it seemed. They would lighten with fear, darken with her natural energy, and gloss a bit and mist like sea-green if she was hurt. She was the most desired young woman in class, and gave no one the time of day but him, as a friend. They'd grown up together in Odiba, then moved out here when her teacher mother and his principal father were hired in a hurry. 

Her mother was Ms. Watanabe, the even lovelier and widowed woman that was teaching this very math class. She taught most of the classes, except English and Gym, two others had been hired on for it. The gym teacher was nasty guy with blue and gray hair, always staring at the kids like they were retarded freaks that didn't deserve life, but the schools had been desperate for teachers with the loss of the multitalented Miss Iknow. 

The English teacher replacement was nothing to speak of, a very giggly young woman who seemed to find all the hardest assignment and tests no matter how much of an airhead she seemed to be like. She was Ms. Ruby, and red seemed to be her damned favorite color, nothing was ever not red on the woman. Her eyes, her hair, her lipstick, and proved by one daring young man last year, red panties and a garter belt. The boys suffered greatly for that, to match her love of red, her temper was always sudden and fiery. 

The boys that made the dare and bets about looking under her short skirt all were made to walk around school with no pants on for a week. It seemed fine, the guys could take a little humiliation, but she had them do it in her wide assortment of red low cut panties. Many of the boys simply cried because the panties were not only degrading to their manhood, but too damned tight.

Corey was glad he wasn't interested in Ms. Ruby's panties, or he' never stand a chance with any girl, let alone Miette. It was bad enough he was called a lazy, spoiled cheater all the time, he didn't need cross-dressing fruit added. He smiled a bit at his partner in Time Detective employment and school projects. "Hey Miette….your late for once." He said as strong as possible, watching the bat of her lovely lashes flit a bit, then rise. The movement was so fluid and pretty, like water over a rock.

"Was with Mom in her office picking out where we go on our school trip tomorrow. It was either the Museum of Time….again, or the Museum of Space and Earth. Both are real lame, but nobody pays much attention to geological finds and much else, Time gets all the credit, namely the Time Detectives' wings that seems to be spreading." She chuckled, that silvery sweet voice that was so sure and strong. 

'And won't see me as anything but a friend and like a brother. Why'd she have to be so hot when she hit puberty?' he asked himself, trying to sneak a look. She was gorgeous, slim, a great body and bust, long legs hidden behind her black jeans. He'd seen her once in a bathing suit at an all-girl pool party he and a few friends spied on. Right now, like always, she wore a baggy T-shirt, but then, he and his friends saw what it was hiding, a damn super model 10 times better than anything they'd seen. Maybe she was embarrassed about filling out so well, and just wanted to stay one of the guys and secretly be one of the hot babes only a few had hopes of being near. 

"Yeah, so we're going to the one with a lamer name tomorrow to see the precious stones exhibits? And all the stuffed animals and animatronic ones….?" He said, trying to be enthusiastic. He tried to know about everything she liked, mainly her love of the occult, the unknown and the unexplainable, and it made them better friends, but that was about it.

She nodded with a casual roll of her eyes. "Yep, all that good so-called boring twentieth century stuff they won't update often. Ah well," she sighed, looking at his grade," Good job, you got an A too."

He looked at his homework grade a moment, giving a numbing shrug. "Yeah….if I really earned it, sure, I got an A."

She punched his shoulder for that, making him wince. She was stronger than she looked too. "Don't start that, "My Dad fixes everything for me when I don't want him to" crap. That's utter crap for those assholes to spout at you. My Mom grades those with me and I know he doesn't call begging for A's and B+'s every night. Hell, she's given me two D's this year, and she's my mom. I'm not getting special treatment cause maybe one time it seemed to you like your Dad baled you out. You were 10 years old, Corey, you probably knew more on that test than you thought. With math you either know it or you don't, studying does no good if you don't understand it to begin with. Calm down already….his hands aren't in it except in raising you all by himself. Lighten up."

Corey nodded, trying to be receptive. He wasn't all too sure that her mother didn't go back on his papers if his father didn't make deals. He was never very sure or beyond worrying. He'd just make a lying face to his best friend and let her think for another week that he wasn't worried about it. She nodded back, facing front as her mother came in to announce the trip.

                                                            **_- Next Day -_**

                                     **_~ The Museum of Space and Earth ~_**

Miette stayed by Corey as they were given the first tour of the widely ignored museum of treasures, stones, extinct species, and the fabulous unexplainable finds throughout time. She'd never been here, but always wanted to go. It held so much that people ignored, vampire and werewolf sightings. It was true the legend Merlock was the last of his breed, Azure Vampires, but there was little or no information on how the race lived and died, except in the dead Lord Ezekeil's soul. She'd always wanted to meet him and his wife, but they were gone currently. She'd only seen photographs in the Museum of Time and statues. She hoped they'd come back, if they could. Her room was a veritable shrine to anything bizarre. 

Vampires, werewolves, sea and lake monsters, aliens and UFO sightings, alternate universes, other oddities and near death experiences. This museum was chock full of the stuff, and more. It even had stones that couldn't be identified, one in particular with a strange symbol inside that was being unveiled today. She'd begged and pleaded her mother the whole morning yesterday for them to go there instead of the same stuff the time museum contained. Her mother, after a lot of negotiation, gave into her daughter's whims.

Now she was here, looking at accounts on Dracula, shape-shifters of the night and day, everything she adored. She was partnered with her childhood friend Corey as always, barely catching his sidelong and quick glances. It was flattering he looked so often without knowing what her shirt hid, but he was better off not seeing. He was like little brother to her, a funny and worrisome little brother. Corey had anxieties about his father like an occult fan would be about aliens, but he had a good and decent heart. He wanted to be a doctor and help people. 

She admired his dedication to that dream, but she was only going to be his friend in it. She wasn't attracted to him, just friendship. He wasn't gross to her, its just his anxieties were a bit of a downer and she simply didn't feel the way he did. She was afraid they'd stop being friends if she told him that and that he'd worry more about himself. He needed someone who could calm his mind down, and she obviously had no power to do so. He'd find his soul mate someday, but it wasn't her. She was sure of that.

Miette just smiled back at him and then admired the slightly dusty halls of the strange and unknown. They stopped occasionally so she could read the plagues and books set near displays, writing down things into her notebook for a paper on possible subjects. It was so much eye candy for her, to look at the perfectly sculpted wax figures of famous figures and the large photos of monster and UFO pictures, all be it fizzy and grainy, most of the pictures in black and white photo paper, was heaven.

Corey tagged along, looking oddly at the Loch Ness Monster models and photos like he didn't understand what he was seeing. Corey was the logical one, the grounded one who believed what he saw in front of him while she believed in the unbelievable. Life was no fun just to stay lost in endless logic. To have an open mind and eye to all things to a good degree was healthier in her mind.

Eventually, they reached the central exhibit, a small stone of shiny red with a silver-white symbol of what looked like to her like the zodiac symbol of Aries, the ram. It was about the size of a fist and glossy, shining eerily in the overhead lights. She came up to the velvet roping that surrounded it in a square shape, the stone itself in a square glass case and set on white velvet itself.

She barely noticed a crowd filtering in, some it containing classmates and a tour guide. She only saw them as the older man spoke, rubbing his balding head. "Now this, folks, is what scientists call a Zodiac Stone, for it contains the ancient symbol of the astrology symbol Aries inside it. The substance it is made of is unidentifiable and….

Oh, would somebody get the lights please?" he meandered out.

            The light went out a few moments, later, and whoever did it joined the group. Then the symbol came alight, glowing softly for all. "As you can see, this Aries Zodiac stone glow mysteriously without light, like a star. Our staff dares not try and scrape at it, for it is one of a kind….found in the Andes Mountain about 100 years ago. We've only just recently put it on display after locating it deep within the recesses of our…..sadly, ignored museum. As you can see, it is a wonder to behold in itself, unique to the world and alone. A true miracle of geology, we believe, though we know not yet what it was used for or where it came from." He went on.

            Miette just admired it. This truly was one of kind. She'd never seen anything like it, glowing as it was and only on the symbol. It was smooth all around, even inside it seemed. It looked like polished glass, but at another angle it was like a ruby, then polished bloodstone. Its vision in her eyes seemed to flick a bit.

            She had to blink slightly to focus, supposing that her eyes were getting tired, then they widened. There was nothing but darkness, someone brushing past her, a scent of cinders and Sakura blossoms passing her by. The lights flicked on as her nose followed the scent in turning, seeing someone dark blue disappearing around the corner.

            "Oh my gods! The stone's been stolen! Call the police!" the tour guide screamed. Miette ran after the figure in dark blue, not seeing the lock broken in half, probably done so quickly it made no sound. She just went after who she thought was the thief as fast as her legs could carry her.

            Alarms were going off around her, flashing red and wailing after the thief. She could see the person, wearing a hooded cloak and running for an emergency exit. The thief stopped at it, trying to get it open. The door had locked as soon as the security system was activated, so she smiled, knowing not only she, but also the police would catch the thief. She nearly choked as the thief shoved the door outwards with a move of a gloved hand. It just bent for a second then flew out like some invisible force attacked it.

            She got a good look in those few seconds of the figure, slender and of decent height, probably close to her age or a bit older. The thief had on nearly endless dark color, black boots, dark blue pants and shirt, almost like medieval thief. The thief even had a tunic on with a dark silver belt. The face was hidden behind a cowl with eyeholes, but she couldn't see the eyes. The thief also had a strange black sword on the hip of the belt, with a strange jewel in it, a garnet with black swirls.

            "Stop! Thief!" she yelled anyway, bounding towards the dark figure. It turned only halfway as the thief was running out the door. She took the chance that she had distracted the perpetrator and threw herself at the dark form, tackling the thief out the door. They rolled down the stairs and into the back alley that led to freedom. They fought and struggled the whole way, a pouch on the hip of the belt banging between them. 'The stone….!' She thought wildly as they slowed and whammed into a wall, bodies together.

            The thief's back slammed into the brick wall with a grunt, taking the brunt of their force of their roll. The thief tried getting her off, clawing and yanking away from her as best could be managed, but Miette refused to let go and fought, trying to get the thief stunned enough so she could punch the thief hard in the face. The thief wasn't cooperating and tried kicking her off with a black boot. Instinctively, she kicked out at the leg, and missed, hitting the groin area with her sneaker. The thief stopped in place a moment, a low moan coming out. 

'A man….it's a guy….' She thought, but her victory over him was brief, her body being flung away to the other wall without him even touching her. He was holding himself, moaning as he stood up. A bit of the dark cloth cowl hiding his features looked to have slipped a bit in the struggle. She held her breath as she saw his eyes, red as blood, garnets that swirled forever, currently in pain and not focused.

            Then his eyes seemed to grow redder, focusing again, now on his attacker. She stared back, trapped in his eyes. He blinked at her, walking backwards and away slightly. He looked like she'd startled him, like he thought someone different had attacked him. He tripped slightly, almost embarrassed, then the air filled with police sirens. 

            "Shit…." She heard his soft voice swear, then he took the blade out and waved it at nothing above him. In a dark red flash, there was a small metallic dragon. It was a machine, like the time cycles, but dark looking, like a fantasy movie dragon, empty red eyes and black body, its legs a part of its sides as if welded on. 

            He jumped onto it fluidly, still watching her. "See you next time." He said softly, then the dragon machine reared up and rocketed him past her as he dropped something in her lap, then vanishes in a hail or dark light in the sky.

            She stared at the spot for a few minutes before she felt someone shaking her. She looked up and saw Corey, concerned as ever. "Miette, what are you doing out here on the ground? Why'd you run off?" he panted.

            She stared a moment, then back to the clear blue spot the mystery man had vanished in, then back again. "I saw the thief running off….I….chased him, but he escaped on a dragon cycle…." She said, numb and confused, those eyes stuck in her mind," He vanished into the sky, into a dark portal….with the stone. He….we have to tell the Time Detectives….I have to talk to Flint and the Doc. That was….similar technology to ours." 

            He nodded a bit, about to help her up when he started eyeing her lap. She looked down, and pinked. It was a black rose, a single red bud in the center, almost a reverse style of his blade's jewel. In his escape, he tossed her a rose, what a strange thing to do. "A parting gift of our felon….let's get going. Trip's probably canceled anyway." She said quickly, ignoring his enraged look about the thief giving her a flower. 

                                     **_~ Bureau of Time and Space ~_**

Flint was still absorbing what Miette and Corey said, but the thing about the thief having garnet eyes worried him. He thought of Merlock and his boy, both with red eyes. He was worried if one of them was the thief, forced to do it for the others' or Sara's survival, but for who and why? He knew nothing about the stone that was stolen by the young man, but Ms. Jillian was still conversing with the Old Timer and the Time Shifters about it. It had been hours since the youngsters had reported he crime and the unusual means of escape.

If it was either Haruka or Merlock, they'd know when they caught him, but he dared not tell them whom he or Jillian thought was the thief. He'd protect them as long as he could from what might be the terrible truth, especially Dr. Goodman and many Time Detectives who idolized them all. It'd ruin people's hopes and respect in them, depending on why they were stealing the stone. 

He just eyed them, squirming in his red T-shirt and blue jeans, his brown sneakers feeling like they'd drown his feet in sweat any second. He hoped there was a good reason for thievery, he prayed for it. He didn't care how the Time Detectives were affected. Merlock's family was his friends, he simply wanted them to be safe and good, like they always were. He couldn't tell who the thief was until they saw him for themselves and caught him. The rose Miette was still holding made him wonder if Merlock had gone bad or his son had darker tastes. It was on the table now, still fresh and clean as it had been when she and Corey trudged in.

Dr. Goodman came in, looking like he'd been through the ringer. "Well, the boss lady's done her thing. We can all go in now….looks like we've stumbled onto something big."

Flint nodded with the other two and they all filed in quietly, seeing Ms. Gray's image on the screen, aged a bit as well since the day of Merlock and Sara and Flint as youngsters. She stayed quiet until Goodman sat down, the younger people all standing around him, then brought up her business-eternal voice. "Greetings Time Detectives, as you all know, a crime has been committed, the stealing of the rare Zodiac Stone with Aries' symbol. I have gathered some disturbing news about this stone and its….brethren stones."

"What have you found, Miss Gray?" Flint asked simply. "According to the Old Timer, there are thirteen of these stones, each with a symbol of the zodiac inside them. Each with a corresponding color to the stones of the zodiac."

Corey raised his arm a bit. "Thirteen, aren't there only twelve, Miss Gray?"

Miette sighed. "Corey, there are actually thirteen. Ophiuchus is the thirteenth zodiac constellation, the twin healing serpents. Its so brief in being in the sky, it tend sot be ignored, about November 23rd to the 25th. That's not the point, Corey, it will help us know what to look for."

"That's correct, Miss Watanabe. But these stones are very dangerous in the wrong hands. They were scattered throughout the different worlds connected by time and space, worlds that maintain the balance of Earth with the Land of Time and the Land of Dread. They were cast in certain worlds for the safety of the world that truly rules us all, the World of Stars. The stars rule all, essentially, Time Detectives, and it is the one world no one can reach without the stones and the key. The key was given long ago to unknown parties, its form of it kept even from the Old Timer himself, and the stones hidden on each of thirteen worlds, including Earth. Apparently it was not hidden well enough and unknown forces have stolen it, which means they intend to steal them all. If the thief had simply run off, I would say it was a one time petty theft, but with what Miss Watanabe saw, it means a bigger and powerful force is behind it."

"So what's the plan, ma'am? And what happens if those stones open the World of Stars?" Dr. Goodman said, not flirting anymore. Dr. Goodman long grew out of his crush on her, seeing it to be a futile venture. He was getting along with a woman at the café down the street, at least. It beat watching him drool over a non-receptive snob.

"If those stones are all taken there and the key is used by a virgin who can stand the force of the doorway responding to them, then whoever goes in can bend reality itself, wills, time, space, beauty, evil, everything. It would be utter chaos unless the stones and key were taken back and the perpetrators killed, then everything would take centuries of any person's time to repair, but instant for the rest of reality. The plan is to visit the eleven worlds and the Land of Dread to recover the stones ourselves, and lure the criminal or criminals into a trap. We must start immediately. The stones react to the key and the other stones, so we must get a stone to locate the rest in the Time Tunnel." She replied.

They all nodded, Dr. Goodman sighing, knowing he'd get the monitoring job again. "Flint, Mr. Hammerhead, Mr. Hibiki, and Miss Watanabe, you will wait till tonight when we deliver your new Time Cycle, so you can track the fluxes in time tunnel more evenly. The current cycles won't allow you to travel from world to world as easily from era to era. Now Dr. Goodman, you will re…." She began, but he cut her off, knowing it annoyed her. Being rejected by her so cold so much in the past wasn't well on his mind anymore.

"Remain here….I know. I'm only a scientist….I only observe, but this time I can't help with anything other than directions to the worlds and to Dread and sending Time Shifters, right?" he replied.

"Right and wrong. You will remain here and give directions, but we can't send the Time Shifters out, they will be quite useless if the stones are the concern. Their powers will cancel each other out, rendering them useless unless they are not on the same planet. They will remain here to guard the Land of Time and keep in tune with the Time Tapestry to know where the criminal is going until you can gain a stone of your own. Stones preferably. Nice try, Bernard." She smirked.

Dr. Goodman frowns and switched her off. "Bossy cow…." He huffed. Flint smiled a bit and patted his shoulder. "At least you're dating someone. She avoids romance like the plague," he assured the man, getting a smile before looking to the youngsters," Well, let's get packing. I have a strong feeling we're going to be camping out of this world until this is done. No time to rest for once."

Corey and Miette nodded dutifully, and followed him to the kitchen. He'd have Dr. Goodman call their parents about the mission, even if they would arrive back in the same time, the parents had to know what their kids were doing regardless of having time itself in their hands. Time would pass on the worlds for all of them, and they'd need clothes and rations, well, he'd need a lot more rations so they wouldn't starve. He smiled a bit, hoping that whoever they were after had a good reason, and it wasn't going to be more painful than losing them the first time.

                                                **_~ The World of Novas ~_**

The young man walked into the throne room quietly, as he was used to. He hated this place, though the dark suited his taste, losing his childhood before he even had a chance at having one. He had to do this for his parents' sakes. Luna Master would torture them again. The last time was when he was 10, when he tried to get them free and run away….before that horrible woman could make him kill anyone. She wanted him killing those that got in the way, stealing so much for her just to appease her greed. He wanted to get away, to freedom, but that bastard Sapphron had caught him and kicked the crap out of him.

Then he made him watch Luna Master torture his mother, slicing her skin all over with white-hot silver knives. She nearly drowned his father and mother after that until Haruka begged her forgiveness. She smiled at his fear and weak emotions, and had him beaten, but they were left alone. He could stand up the next day, but she beat him so bloody and battered his bones, it took all night to heal. 

It was bad enough growing up with that twit Miss Ruby spanking him and treating him like a little diaper wetting baby when she'd come back from Earth. With Luna Master supervising the degrading attention she put him through made it ten times worse. If he flinched at any time during the now rare occurrence, there would be more beatings. Ruby stopped when he was utterly stiff to her touch, and hung all over her lover Sapphron, when she wasn't saying something so damned stupid it made his brain hurt. Ruby didn't touch him anymore, but he still hated her. He hated all three of them, but acted like he felt nothing. Eleven years of suffering now, he could take this last one, to save his parents, and himself.

He hated her guts for all she'd done to his parents and himself, but he had to take it like they'd broken him in good. Luna was too proud, her weakness, so he played on it, and he and his parents were safe. He'd gotten what she wanted in his very grasp, the stone of Aries now in his right hand. It was a near perfect theft, except that lovely young woman who attacked him in his escape. He blushed under his cowl a bit. She was attractive, and strong, but right now, he couldn't be on her side, not unless his parents were safe.

'I only wish I knew your name….my mermaid beauty. You were like a living sea of jewels. Ah, I'm her enemy, true….but I can try. Luna Master never said I couldn't get attached, just get her the stones," he thought, remembering the lovely young woman more vividly," Then I'll steal them back. No way I'll let her wreak havoc on all creation just cause she doesn't like planet she rules and she's a greedy, high-riding, painted mannequin bitch!'

He thought of the human girl again as he force t his falsely subservient eyes to Luna Master in her throne. He could almost envision her perfectly in Luna's place, her oceanic hair, those endless emerald green eyes, the scent of honeysuckle in her skin, and as he hated to admit it, the warm and strong scent to her blood. He wondered what her body looked like, if she liked heavy metal or swimming, maybe science class.

            As the image came to him, walking up, it faded with Luna Master's disgusting voice. It was a beautiful voice, but this woman didn't deserve that. She was pure evil to ruin a boy's life over rocks and her own petty greed. She snatched the stone from him before going back to sit in her throne. 

"Excellent, Aries and Capricorn are mine." She grinned, placing the reddish stone on the table next to her throne, the black stone of Capricorn already set on the fitted tray she'd made for them to be carried in. It had all been set up before they even thought to kidnap him, how to cart them around, that his father's pendant was the key, what he kept around his neck and hidden by his dark clothing, nice, durable leather. His pendant was the key to the World of Stars, and a veritable thing of beauty and dousing rod to the Zodiac stones. 

Haruka nodded to her, staying quiet and waiting. She grinned at him darkly, crossing her legs subtly before him. He barely flinched, just waiting. Sapphron was probably still on Earth, screwing around with Ruby again. He hated him terribly, and all he did was spy on the Time Police and their recruits. He trusted him very little, believing the man about as slippery as an eel and twice as vicious. He was only in it for petty revenge against his parents and to feed his ego. Luna was just greedy, plain and simple. 

"Well, were you seen?" she asked. He froze a second mentally, but recovered. "Yes, I was, but not my face. Only a young lady in the tour, no cops." He replied.

She was ready to nod when Sapphron's arrogant voice sounded just behind him. "Not just any young lady, freak," he said in a demeaning tone, sneering snidely," A damn Time Detective!"

Haruka flinched then, knowing that was one type he was to avoid. It wasn't like Time Detective's wore little tags or signs. Sapphron had conveniently said he'd keep Time Detectives from the museum, obviously a lie. Not that Sapphron spoke to him except to try and look big and intimidate him by threatening the lives of his parents.

"That's not good, Haruka….you were not supposed to be seen at all, but one of them….now they'll be after the stones. What have you to say in your defense?" Luna growled.

Haruka sighed. "I have nothing to say really, other than I was told by Sapphron that the museum wasn't where the school was going during the job, nor had he told me what people to avoid. I was misinformed by Mr. Ego Trip." He said plainly, with the devil's charm.

Luna sneered at Sapphron, who was cringing now. "Then you must not return here until you get every single Zodiac Stone. I won't have those dirty humans in my world. You're on your own until you get the last stone, then you will contact us and immediately meet us at the Gateway of Stars. Do not be seen again or caught, or your parents will die….horribly slow." She smoothed out, rubbing her slender thigh. He didn't even glance at it.

"It will be done….for their sake." Haruka replied, and turned on heel and walked out, purposely shoving his shoulder into Sapphron's. Sapphron sneered at the young man's back, but Haruka just smirked under his cowl. 'And the world's….just give me more time, fate, give me more time to save my family….so I can….if I still can, save my sanity.' He thought softly, goes back towards his cycle. Regardless if that young woman, the nameless mermaid, were after him now, he only prayed she would keep her distance. He didn't want to have to hurt her, ever, or anyone, for that bitch Luna Master. He just wanted freedom, life and heart alike.

                                                **_To Be Continued…._**

**_* Corey _**_means **the hollow.**_

**_**Miette _**_means **small sweet thing.**_

**_Teaser: _**_The race for the stone of the zodiac, starting in the World of Beauty. Which stone is next, and can Haruka prevent himself from hurting anyone to save his parent's lives? He better._


	3. Ch 2: Beauty is Sin Deep

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything of **Flint: The Time Detective** or the captivating heavy metal song/ballad by **Helloween** called "If I could Fly." It is mostly focused on the lines "If I could…." representing Haruka's pain of being without freedom fully in his life. He's astrologically a free spirit, a Sagittarius (like me). Corey is a Scorpio, jealousy, and Miette is a Cancer, love. Those were hints. REVIEW! Oh yeah, and while write the next chapter, go and read **Shadow Venom**_ and **_Tenshi and Seth_**_ or whatever. I hope you'll enjoy them while you wait._

**_Author's Note:_**_ The reason Haruka is a guy is cause most fics I see for Merlock and Sara have daughters, as it seems to be popular with most **Escaflowne**, **Slayers**, **Sailor Moon**, and a few others. I've got nothing against these fics, most of them are pretty damn good, but I feel daughters are overused in fics. The boys don't get enough chances at life, so mostly in my series, boys are used. That and I could not find the name Haruka having any specific gender attached to it, only Sailor Uranus in Japan seemed to have it, and she dressed like guy. I feel it fits either gender._

**_Chapter 2_**

**_                                                             Beauty is Sin Deep_**

**_                                                             ~ The World of Novas ~_**

                                                                        **_- Dungeon - _**

****Sara Holmes felt dizzy and weak, as she had been for so many years since Sapphron kidnapped the Holmes family. She didn't speak much anymore, her voice tired and overworked from screaming so often. She held no pity for herself, only fir her husband and suffering child. Haruka was so torn apart inside, blaming himself for their troubles, for the beatings and torture. Haruka was being mentally ruined, if it hadn't already gone too far. Haruka was a headstrong youth, his childhood halted by a jealous old classmate of mother's and a horrible and greedy ruler.

            Her boy had barely begun to live and his childhood was wiped out in seconds of blood and screams. It was like Merlock's father's old rage against humans was coming through at full force through this terror, never knowing when they'd be separated again, which knife would cut first, and if the screaming started, they'd pray to the gods it wasn't their poor boy. 

**No fear, no pain**,  
Nobody left to blame….  
**I'll try alone**,  
**Make destiny my own!**

She thanked the gods Luna Master needed Haruka to be pure and chaste for her plan, or she feared him being thrown for far worse torture of his shattered mind. He'd never stop stealing now, it was beaten hard into him to perfect his skill of thievery. It broke her heart to know Flint and the next generation of Time Detectives would be hunting her boy down, but he had no choice unless she or Merlock could get the strength to escape.

            'Without proper feeding….we won't be able to break a sweat let along these bars.' She thought, stroking her husband's pale brow. They were slowly starving to death in here, only given slabs of meat and leftovers from Luna Master's lavish meals. Enough so they would stay alive, but not enough to gain more than that. Merlock looked as terrible as she did, split ends and lips, wounds that were making scars without proper feedings to repair it, bruises, and their clothes were nothing more than dirty rags. 

She was glad Haruka was attended to, that he was healthy and clean, and wasn't yet attracted to blood. He would be, he was sixteen and getting closer to the time he'd need blood to stay alive. There was more vampire blood in him than in them, he needed that cloak to keep from overheating during the day. The sun seemed to be his only problem, of pain, but he was probably going to show more abilities closer to that of his grandfather. 

            Neither she nor Merlock really had any idea what powers their son would gain, only that his need for blood would be more….insistent, and if Luna Master got what she wanted, he might become an unstoppable servant to her. All that mattered was their son's safety, praying each day he wasn't made to hurt someone for their sake.

            The door to their dark room opened with a loud metal whine, and she forced her tired head up to see who it was this time.

            "Haruka….cough…."she let out weakly as her beautiful boy came in, rushing to the cage that held them quickly. He reached in, gripping her free hand tightly. "Mother, are you al right?" he asked, those darling red eyes of his so worried and scared. She gave a weak smile and nodded, gripping back as best she could. "As well as can be expected, baby. Don't worry so much….are you doing well?" she asked trying to be positive. He frowned a little, nodding partially.

            "I stole Aries for her. She'll stop with holding food from you two now," he said softly, letting go of her hand and pulling out some bread he'd hidden in his cloak. "Its all I could get for now, Mother, please eat it quickly with Father before her airhead of that….asshole Sapphron come to check on you." he added quietly.

            He said it pleadingly, but Sappron's name always became associated with foul language. She slapped his hand, and all he did was look startled at her. "Well he is." Haruka countered angrily. That was another problem, their son was not only stronger due to his purer blood but he'd been trained to harm people. Luna Master did it by giving him an awful temper towards his opponents. It was terrible, to see a child forced into such anger by men bigger than him that he'd tear them apart. It was just unsettling, so much she hid the bread in Merlock's cloak, her appetite gone.

            Haruka rolled his eyes a bit with heavy sigh, and patted his mother's hand. "I'll be leaving the World of Novas today, Mother. I came to say good-bye for now to you both." He said crisply.

            Her heart went out to him for freedom, even if it was only to steal more stones for that greedy bitch. "The Time Detective's are probably going to follow me, one of them saw me at the museum job." He added, making Sara mentally freeze.

            "Don't hurt them, Haruka please don't." she told him, pleading as possible. He only shrugged. "You're more important to me alive than the cops are. I might have to hurt them to get away….but, I won't kill them….Mother. I know Uncle Flint will be with them *sigh*. He'll prevent me from being made to do anything too violent, but I have to get those stones or she'll hurt you two again," he said, blushing a bit at a private thought," I hope he will."

I **learn to free my mind!  
Myself I now must find**,  
Once more, once more! 

            Sara eyed the blushing, almost smirking. 'A girl, there's a girl in the Time Force he likes, that's probably who saw him. Just like his father, love at first sight.' She thought with a smile. He looked at her oddly, seeing it. She just nodded to him. "Then you take care of yourself and get done as soon as you can. Don't worry about us….just, do what you must and try not to hurt anyone too badly." She coaxed out, not willing to embarrass him about his hormones.

            He smiled and hugged her warmly through the bars, pecking her cheek. "I love you, Mother. Take care of Father while I'm gone, I'll come back soon, then we can all go home….and be safe again." He whispered, then started out.

            "HARUUUUKIIII!! Time to put on your pretty dressy!" Sara heard Ruby's loud voice shout through the halls. Haruka sweated and hunched over with a groan. "Dumb airhead….why does she even know how to breathe?" he mumbled.

            When he was gone, Sara would normally be laughing at what just she heard, but with the circumstances, who had the right anymore? He son was being tortured still and she and Merlock were powerless against it.

                                                            **_~ Ruby's Chambers ~_**

****"Hold still, you're gonna wrinkle it." Ruby chirped, sewing the final part of the lavender hem.

            "And that would be bad how? Ow! Watch it with the damn needle!" Haruka groaned. This was beyond degrading, it was bad enough he was stealing big time treasure, but now he had to do it in a dress. The World of Beauty was composed only of females, beautiful ones. He was as naturally beautiful as his father, minus those swooping, skinny curled bangs. 

He once looked like his father really, exactly like him when Haruka was still a child, only his hair was a touch longer in certain areas. It made almost classic mystical curls, one long past his shin on the right side and a short one halfway down his cheek. He had the face of an angel his mother had always said, but the hair of an animated magician*.

            He simply liked to differ from his father's style a little. He didn't need to be mistaken for him, and he thought the wavy bang curls of his lavender hair was attractive, as he grew older. He wondered what that young lady would think or do if she ever saw his face. Sure, he looked more like his dad as a little kid, but his face was a bit thinner, cheekbones a bit higher, he almost felt like the magician his mother meant sometimes. 'I can do magic….I guess that's close enough. Now all I need is a fancy tuxedo with tails and a top hat. I already have Dad's wand.' He thought jokingly, yelping again when Ruby stuck him.

If I could fly,  
Like the king of the sky,  
Could not tumble nor fall,  
I would picture it all!  
If I could fly,  
**See the world through my eyes**,  
Would not stumble nor fail,  
**To the heavens I sail!**

            Brought back to reality, he frown at Ruby who had finally fixed the dress around to his slender size. He had an undershirt and his boxers on under it, and his sword and belt, he felt naked without them. Right now he wanted to laugh. It was one of the little bimbo's dresses, before, as she said, 'I lost the weight.' He doubted Ruby was ever pretty before she met Luna Master or that Sapphron was very special, she was using them all, and only he saw it. They were just little helpful roaches to her, she'd be the one with the power and he with the key, something she could not use of her lack of power to handle it and virginity.

            He screwed his face up as Sapphron whistled at him, Ruby stuffing leather water sacks in the chest area, before pulling the sleeves on him and buttoning the dress up in the back. He felt like a woman, and that's not what he wanted to feel ever. "Looking good, baby….you'll make some fruitcake happy." Sapphron taunted.

            Haruka glared daggers at him, then Ruby. "Why don't you just chop my nuts off while you're at it? Not like I'll ever be MADE to live this down….ack!" Haruka yelped at Ruby slapped facial make-up on his light blue skin. It felt like freezing slime, rubbed all over his face and neck to hide his skin color. He felt long gloves being slipped up his arms, to hide that skin. It took Ruby all of a half-hour to wipe out his true color, and he hated it. A dress and now makeup….it just got worse, he was convinced. Next thing he knew, Sapphron would probably hit on him. 

Ruby did his face, eye shadow and waxy soft lipstick and blush before she was satisfied. Then he was shoved in front a mirror, the fancy high heels being shoed on as he stare at himself. "See, you're a queen! Aren't you pretty?" she chirped, hugging him a bit too hard. He held no joy in his features, his eyes slashing towards her angrily. "I look like a pretty drag queen, you dumb ass. Gah!" he said tersely, then felt something shoved on his head. His eyes opened again to see a Goldilock's-type lavender wig on his head. "Now you're fine, honey….-chuckle-" Sapphron laughed, giving Haruka's rear end a good tender slap.

            'I really want to break his neck now….the jack ass, at least this wig isn't huge and towering, just like Goldilock's curls. Just one job, just one world that has just all girls…..just one world.' he repeated in his head, staring out of the room to get his other clothes and needs for this trip, and get as far from these two idiots as possible.

            "Bring back my dress, Haruki….-giggle-I wanna wear it on my next date with Sapphy!" she called sweetly.

"All ten seconds of it, huh?" he shot back, making Sapphron's faced redden with rage. "I'm not doing anything for you two, I only answer to Luna Master. Hey Ruby, why don't you just get on all fours already and let Sappy fuck you like the dog you are, you're an open legs policy porker!" he snapped," And its Haruka, you moron!"

            He smiled when he heard Ruby cry and Sapphron yelling at his back and trying to calm Ruby's noise down. "Least I don't have to ever be nice to them, ick….this dress makes me so slow." He grumbled, going to his room to prepare for his leave.

                                                            **_~ Throne Room ~_**

**_                                                            - One Hour Later -                                                     _**

****Luna Master stared at her pair of underlings, Ruby still sniffling and Sapphron looking ready to strangle anything and anyone at any moment. She sighed, good, stupid help was so hard to find these days, but they were the dumbest and most gullible she'd met. To hear Haruka had yet again insulted them was no real cause for alarm, it was rather amusing to hear how evil his tongue had become with her unfeeling training.

            "Stop simpering and sniffing like a sick dog, Ruby. I have a job for you two. Several of them." She commanded, and all noise stopped.

            Sapphron seemed to focus again, standing at attention. What is it, my master?"

"Now that the Time Police are involved, Haruka's thefts won't go unnoticed. They are probably tailing him to the World of Beauty as we speak. They probably pinpointed that he entered that zone with their precious machines, but I know Haruka. As temperamental and angry as he gets, he wouldn't kill anything to save anyone, not if they were close with his family."

            "So what do you suggest, my lady?" he asked. She grinned. "Follow Haruka to the next world, the World of Creativity. I know he'll get through Beauty without fail….once he arrives, guard his back, report anything out of the ordinary to me about him or the Time Police. If the cops get in the way….exterminate them. Is that….satisfactory to your grievances?" she smoothed out dangerously.

            Sapphron grinned and grabbed Ruby's arm in an instant. "Yes, my master. It will be done….with pleasure." He let out before dragging the startled red-head out of the throne room.

            She grinned as the chamber door shut with a boom, and rubbed her soft thigh with anticipation. "That's one way to get rid of the help. Soon, it will be just me and dear Haruka….ruling creation itself. Yes, Sapphron, let your jealousy destroy you both, I have no more need for either of you now that he's getting the stones….enjoy revenge, while it lasts, fools" she chuckled softly, then it became a wild cackle. That only echoed endlessly within the room.

                                                            **_~ The World of Beauty ~_**

****As the Time Tunnel released the detective, they all had to cling on for dear life. The cycle was still the same as always, just upgraded like Merlock's old Time Cycle to reach other worlds. Beauty was the one he accidentally landed in so many years ago, nearly kept there by adoring women that he had no interest in. Flint knew to be on his guard and warned Corey about it. The World of Beauty contained mainly women, all beautiful and all craving rare male beauty, so the stories went. 

            He was eager to see these women. He was still looking for a girlfriend, but none seemed to be interested in anything but dull shopping and beauticians. Maybe looking for dates in beauty parlors wasn't very smart, but he knew women were there. He'd switch up eventually, but now wasn't the time to think about girls particularly, just whatever Zodiac stone was here.

            There were many golden palaces here, though male beauty was rare here and hidden, most of them very young and others sent away to other world to continue beauty elsewhere. The women stayed, eternal parties in their palaces of beauty and grace and dignity. Merlock rarely talked about it, only saying none were as perfect as his beloved Sara, which was what Merlock always said, even now. Flint missed it a little.

            "We'll be there in a moment to meet the queen of the palace and her ladies in waiting. This is where the flux in the Time Tunnel came from. The thief must be here."

            Corey nodded stiffly. "Then we teach the creep a lesson and kick his butt…eh, I mean, arrest his ass." Corey let out.

            Flint blinked at him, and sighed. Corey was annoyed the thief had thrown Miette and then given her that rose. Corey had a think about flirts, they made him feel the woman was being used and degraded, and the fact that it was Miette angered him all the more. Corey and the thief would probably not get along, whoever he was, if Miette was in the middle. 'Maybe he'll meet a girl down there who doesn't want to simply be friends….or this'll just get harder.' He thought.

            The time cycle went on down to the castle of gold, the sounds of crystalline laughter and clinking of glasses filling his ears. This was called the Golden Heaven, one of many beautiful cities in this world of perfection. He hoped they would aid them in finding the culprit, then maybe feed them. 'I should'a eaten something before I left. I hope they have lots of good food….me and my stomach mood swings.' He thought harshly.

            He brought the cycle down, some elegant horses coming into their sight. They were being led to a very fancy stable made of ivory and marble. Flint was a little surprised that even horses got special treatment and were made beautiful as well. He reached the ground, hovering a foot or so above it to come up alongside a very stately looking horse and its lady. 

            "Excuse me, Miss, but can we park our uh….steed cycle in your stables. We have to see your queen about an urgent matter." He told her, not seeing how bubbly eyed she looked. All he heard was his sleeping father snore on his back loudly. It didn't seem to alarm her, she just went on smiling

            "Oh yes, handsome young men. Follow me, please." She purred out, fanning herself with her hand. She was dressed a bit too elegantly for her job, wearing a nice taffeta red dress and perfectly long wavy hair, almost like a princess. Flint said nothing about it, simply thrilled they could see the queen so soon. He followed her and her steed along to the stables, feeling very good about their chances.

                                                **_~ Golden Heaven Ballroom ~_**

            Flint and Corey were in goddess heaven as they walked through the sea of beauty to see the queen. Her throne was right in her ballroom, where they were currently having yet another party. Every single lady was dressed like royalty, perfect to the last detail. Miette found it a bit strange, but boys would be boys in such surroundings, they couldn't very well be girls. Her eyes flitted around the room, the many colors of eyes, hair, and dresses dancing by her. 

Most were just simply standing there looking pretty and talking intelligently. There was a lovely and large fountain, a lovely white marble angel in its center. Her wings were gold and dripped crystal clear water into the knee-deep fountain. It was a lovely and large centerpiece for the golden and white room. Miette found it like a shrine to angels, beauty and wealth. Occasionally, a giggle was heard and a whisper, life being one big social event here in maintaining all aspects of beauty, the grace and beauty of life, freedoms, and objects, be they tangible or not. None approached them as of yet as the trio walked to the queen, but all eyes were on them after a while, all curious and enthralled with newcomers.

The queen watched them with light blue eyes, her dress to match and highlight the color of her eyes, her hair done up in its golden tresses like an 18th century noble. She had a cane, quite elegantly tipped with a heart and all made of gold and diamonds. She was staring deeply at the boys. Miette wanted to sigh, but held it back. They had a mission to perform, not socializing. 

The queen smiled as they all stopped to stand before her. "Greetings, beautiful strangers. We are Queen Venusia, the mistress of the Golden Heaven castle. Our horse groomer tells us that you have an urgent matter to discuss with us on this joyous occasion." She said in her noble and sweet tone. Flint blushed a bit, so did Corey. Miette had to admit the woman was simply gorgeous, but as she knew already, this was a matter of time and space, not socializing.

"My Queen, we are here to protect something from a thief. He has stolen what is known as a Zodiac stone, and we tracked him to coming to this very palace. He may be after a similar stone in your castle, if you please." Miette let out, seeing Flint and Corey were too tongue-tied by all the beauty to say much of anything but "guh!"

The queen sniffed a bit at her, then her face fell slightly. "A Zodiac stone, you say? Would it have a zodiac symbol inside that glows on the dark on its own?" she asked, curious.

"Why yes, it had the symbol of Aries inside it, and yes, it did glow without help in the dark." Miette replied. The queen nodded a bit, then clapped her hands. A few ladies came past them, and were whispered to. They nodded and toddled off. "We were told that the stone we were given long, long ago was very important to time and space, and were to guard it with our very life. If evil is after it, we will relinquish it to those who serve the Old Timer from the Land of Time. But…." She said, still regal as ever.

Miette frowned. "But what?"

The queen smiled at Flint and Corey, who pinked substantially. "We insist you stay for our birthday celebration. The stone will be given to you prior, so you shall not worry or fret. We trust that you will enjoy yourselves until you must leave. The thief will have to leave and you can locate him with ease with the stone. Is that suitable, little girl?" the queen said, her tone a bit icy. 

'Is she trying to pick a cat fight with me? Please….' She thought dryly, still frowning. "Fine, but only after we have the stone safely in our grasp."

"Then it is done, ah, and here comes out pride and joy. The stone of the virgin, Virgo. Hurry ladies, the sooner we give it to them, the sooner you all get to dance with the handsome young men."

Squeals and giggles echoed through the room. Miette felt a bit sick by the display, the only reason they were probably giving it up was to dance with the guys. It felt a bit degrading and waste of time. 'Yeah, and you have no one to dance with. Well my mystery man, I haven't even seen you face and I'd like to dance with you. Well, if you're here, you'll probably bolt when you see we have it. Besides, you're a guy, they'll be all over you for a dance before we could reach you.' She thought vainly. 

She watched, still frowning at the hungry looks on every females' face as Flint was given the sapphire blue stone with the white symbol of Virgo within. No sooner had he pocketed it, a brunette with flowing curls grabbed him up and blonde yanked Corey off into the crowd. Ballroom music started, and the birthday party started up anew, leaving Miette to only watch. 'This is fun….not. At least I'm the only one not enjoying myself, Corey needs to find other girls of interest….well, from our world, this might give him some variety.' She thought with a heavy sigh.

She lowered her head, seeing someone in a lavender dress pass her by and a white glove slide past her hand. She looked up to see a tall lavender haired woman had been the one to pass her. 'My, she's lovely….must be one of those strong beauty's judging from her build….ah well, probably itching for a dance with the guys, like all these other repressed women. Boring.' She thought, waiting the party out again.

                                                            ~

            'Damn….stupid dress….slowly me the hell down. Now how am I going to get the Virgo stone? I'll have to fight Flint….if I fight him, I might kill him and hurt my parents' hearts. Damn Ruby, damn cross-dressing plans. Damn itchy crap. Why'd I agree only to wear my boxers under this junk?' he thought, keeping the fan moving so it obscured his eye color. He could see Flint and that boy dancing with a few young ladies off an on, being tossed around from arm to arm the dance. The music here was good at least, just the company was pushy.

            These women were to man starved and eager for men of any type. They were all over Flint like cheap suits, pulling him from partner to partner. Flint looked very flustered, unhappy with the girls only grabbing at him cause he was available. He hated people like that, they reminded him of Ruby, who'd cheat in heartbeat on Sapphron if the blue-gray haired jack ass seemed to be unfaithful. Those were users and trollops. Even if the world of beauty, it was offensive to see men be fought over, then ignored after they got a quick feel.

So here I am,  
In **solitude I stand**….  
**I've got dreams inside**,  
**I need to realize**…. 

            He frowned, debating on which one held the stone. He looked to the boy as he passed him by. The poor teenager was smiling for the first few minutes until he found out he was being shared at random. Haruka kept going, the pendant beneath the dress not reacting to him. 'Great, I have to beat Flint up after all….this is ridiculous.' He thought, moving forward.

            He felt his body jerk, an arm looped about him- her turned with angry eyes, then they faltered, and he moved the fan a little higher, fanning himself rapidly. It was that boy. The jig was up, he knew it, the kid has seen his eyes and was going to arrest him, well try, and force Haruka to hurt him. He braced for it, ready to start fighting until the boy smiled at him shyly. 'What the hell?' he thought.

            "Think I can steal you for a dance….I saw you pass me by, and I see you're not into this rag doll toss the others are." He said, and all eyes were on them. 'Dammit, now everyone is staring.' He thought, and faked a titter, raising his voice highly.

            "Oh no, not me….tee, hee, I like my suitors nice and pretty and kind. I don't' share. Sure….let's dance." He said, gagging mentally. Haruka had no choice at the moment, it was either get stared at by everyone and not be able to make a move, or go with the flow. He held back an urge to heave as the young man started to dance with him, trying to keep the fan up and flipping.

            He kept himself leaned back, trying to dance them near Flint. It was working, but in a slight look back, he frowned behind his fan. Flint was drooling at him by the fountain in another young lady's arms. 'I'll get you for this Ruby, your ass and my wand have an appointment, the flaming end.' He thought harshly. Then the boy pulled him close suddenly. Haruka looked back at him, just over the rim, seeing a soft smile on his face. "My, what a good dancer you are, but why so rough so suddenly?" he asked high pitched.

            "I'm trying to show this girl I like….that I'm a good dancer, that I'm trying to find other interests. The girl we came in with, Miette. She just wants to be friends and all. My name's Corey by the way, pretty lady." He stuttered shyly.

            'Oh lord, he's hitting on me. Eh, he tries to court me, he might find we have something in common in our pants.' he thought, stilling back the dance towards Flint, seeing the girl Miette out of the corner of his eye. She was radiant, he couldn't believe it'd taken him so long to see his lovely mermaid. 'Well, this means no competition, I hope. He's not going to be happy to find out I'm not some cute girl….like I planned it this way. Ah, Miette, what a beautiful name, my precious emerald dream….ah, she's even more lovely bored than surprised. Oh, so many emotions of you I wish to see, dearest Miette. Oh, I pray I can soon be free and woo you properly….oh, I sound like Dad now….ah who cares, she's a sea-borne maiden of bliss!' he mused happily.

My **faith has grown,  
No fear of the unknown**,  
No more, no more! 

            He was grinning like an idiot at Miette right now, and didn't notice. She seemed a bit angry looking, perhaps she thought Corey was trying to make her jealous, then he was pinched. "Miss?" Corey asked.

            "Hmm?" he hummed dreamily, suddenly remembering halfway through it he had to sound like a female. He sounded more flustered doing so. Corey looked at Miette a bit, then back to Haruka. "Uh, you didn't have to grin at her like that. Now she thinks you're rubbing it in." he said.

            Haruka wanted to die, but settled for paling. He had been grinning at her, damn, he nearly blew his cover, and he'd anger his sea-maiden. He wanted to apologize to her, then felt the pendant under his chest sacked react, thrumming rapidly. 'The stone is nearby? That means….oh no….' he thought, feeling himself bump hard into someone. 

            "Hiya, gorgeous." Flint rolled out pleasantly.

            'What is it about me that attracts guys so badly….what the hell did I do, gods, huh? Why don't you just send all of Japan after my blue ass!?' his mind screamed as he was pulled from Corey's startled arms to Flint's tight embrace.

            Mind if I cut in, Corey? I'll give her back….she's cute." Flint chuckled. Haruka wanted sorely to kick them both in the groin for this indignity, but then his red eyes lit up at the stone of Virgo, just shining in Flint's pocket. He had wanted to just work his way to Flint and pass him by, picking his pocket and escaping without notice, not be passed on from guy to guy and wind up near it. He was near it and all and that was good. Now he needed to grab it and keep what little dignity this dress had left him.

            "I guess, tee hee, it wouldn't hurt for a few minutes, but then right back to my…shy little Corey." He tittered, making Corey smile. 'Boy, he's gonna hate me, well, I'm not in this for his feelings, I've got two lives in my hands.' He thought, keeping hid eyes low and hidden by the fluttering fan as he let Flint dance with him.

            "You look a bit young for him….and I doubt you can leave Beauty without something happening. Don't get his hopes up." Flint smiled.

            "Oh, titter, I don't doubt it." He pitched out, knowing he was quite right, reaching swiftly at Flint's pocket, but his hand slapped away as Flint twirled him, making him terribly dizzy. The room was spinning for a while so he had to lean on Flint so he wouldn't fall over and puke. It made them look a bit….ill-mannered to be hanging on each other like that, but Haruka felt sick from the spin, he couldn't help it. He could hear comments about how unladylike he was, but he could care less. He was no lady.

            As his vision stopped twirling, he saw the stone and snatched it, pressing it to his stomach to keep it hidden. He bowed low, pulling out of Flint's arms with his natural strength. He had what he needed, he didn't need to dance anymore. "Oh, dear, I feel ill, that spin was a bit too much for me." He heaved in his high voice, the fan over his stomach now as he was now aiming his made-up face at the floor.

If I could fly,  
Like the king of the sky,  
Could not tumble nor fall,  
I would picture it all!  
If I could fly,  
**See the world through my eyes,**  
Would not stumble nor fail,  
I could **revenge my jail!**

            Flint cleared his throat apologetically as Haruka backed off like that. He nearly made it past the fountain when his rear bumped into two women. He stopped and stood up twirling to face them and apologize, only to get slapped by them. "You harlot. How dare you hang all over him. He danced with me second." The redhead spat.

            The other one shoved Haruka, right to the edge of the fountain. "And he danced with me 12th. You have a lot of nerve being drunk and being so improper." The blonde raged.

'Great….they're damn jealous of me. Just back out and run…I don't need this.' He thought, starting to back off when they stuck him again, the other clawing at his fake hair. He clawed back and stuck out at them, hearing his dress rip as the blonde tore at him with her nails. The back of his knees rammed into the found as they tried tackling him, and all three, sadly hit the water. 'I hate my life….so much for sneaking out.' He thought as his head went under, the cream color of the make-up streaming through the water.

                                                            ~

Flint and Corey rushed to the fountain to fish the beauty out, both pushing each other to get her first. Flint smiled and pulled up on what he got hold of. Up she came, and he frowned- It was the blonde woman, sputtered as he r eye-shadow and mascara ran down her wet cheeks.

He looked to Corey, expecting him to have the fair girl, but it was the red-head. "Where is she?!" Flint yelped, looking around. He saw Miette a ways behind them shrugging, the others looking at the cream colored water for the other girl.

Then he saw a tuft of her shining lavender hair a ways off. He dropped the girl he was holding up and sloshed to it, and lifted. The body came up quickly, and Flint's eyes snapped wide enough to crack. 

In his hand, he was holding the hair of a young man, with light blue skin in his undershirt and boxers, watery, streaming make-up dripping off of his face like crazy. Angry red eyes flared at Flint seconds before his drenched fist rammed into Flint's groin. 

"Mer….lock?" he croaked in a high voice as he grabbed himself in pain.

He fell back into the water on his rear and the young man scrambled back. Flint's eyes widened with horror when he saw the youth had the Virgo stone in his hand as well, and a sword in the other. The young man looked miffed at the name, and almost hurt. He shook his soaked hair out, the bangs back to normal, not Merlock's at all, coiled handsomely on both sides of his face, and angel's face, and a slender build to be jealous of. 

"No….he's not well enough. Sorry, Uncle Flint, I have to do this….it's the only way to save my parents' lives." The slightly similar voice told him as the body hopped out of the fountain, his wet hair sending droplets all over with his movements, the hair that hung shimmering on the back of his head swishing wetly between his shoulder blades. 

'Haruka??? Little Haruka!! Oh my…' Flint thought, his eyes bugging out of his head.

Flint prayed Haruka wouldn't get away, trying to get to his feet. Thuds filled the room the moment he did. Flint blinked, watching every young lady in the room stared at the drenched young men, mostly the half-naked azure vampire, and faint.

If I could, if I could, fly!  
If I could, if I could, fly!  
If I could, If I could fly,  
Like the king of the sky,  
Could not tumble nor fall,  
I would picture it all!  
If I could fly,  
**See the world through my eyes,**  
Would not stumble or fail,  
I could **revenge my jail!!**

Haruka seemed a bit stunned, but shook it off as he raised his blade. The dragon that Miette had described appeared above him and in seconds Haruka hoped on it, still soaked. "I don't have the time for a reunion, Flint. Stay out of my way, you'll just get them killed," he said, hurt trying to stay out of his voice, then the red eyes looked to Miette softly," Till next time, emerald mermaid, Miette…."

He smiled at her softly, then the dragon cycle rocketed out the door, leaving them behind. Corey was still in the fountain, looking appalled. Miette was pinking, the pink seeping out slowly, still surprised. Flint just stared at the door. "Haruka…. We can't let this be….we have to stop this before it's too late. I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…." He uttered softly, his father, still snoozing on his back, feeling heavier than ever.

**_If I could fly….!!_**

                                                **_To Be Continued…._**

*_Haruka's hair is sort of like the bishounen dark wizard **Epros**, the former Phantom Evil King of **Okage: Shadow King**, without those double-winding curls in the back, just the front and sides. I chose that style for now so Haruka would differ a little from his father and I love the way **Epros** looks. He's the best looking guy in the game. Come on girls, someone make a page for dear **Epros**!! Please!_

**_Teaser: _**_Now the culprit is exposed and Flint and the others must chase Haruka down before he gets another stone. The World of Creativity is next, and creation takes on an insane life of its own once Sapphron and Ruby mess with it. Can Haruka do his job and save the lives of the time detectives without getting caught? Blood alert! Time will tell._


	4. Ch 3: Creative Differences

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own anything of **F:TTD**, wish I owned Sara and Merlock, but alas. I do own Haruka, Luna Master, Ruby, Corey, Miette, and Sapphron. I plan to re-post my **Epros** story eventually, and still  there is sadly no **Okage** section yet, which bites. He's seems to be a highly ignored character, and you get him so far into the game, right near the last 2 bosses, hell. There was barely anytime to get a single shred of background on him or his age. Enjoy. Oh yes, if these pages still hopefully exist, these url's are pictures of Epros-kun._

http://www7.ocn.ne.jp/~crash/epurosu.jpg

http://www7.ocn.ne.jp/~crash/bokutomaou9.jpg

**_Chapter 3_**

**_                                                             Creative Differences_**

**_                                                            ~ The World of Creativity ~_**

****Ryudo Khan stood over the woman of choice, his blonde, white-flecked hair blood gracefully in the wind above her. It had taken a long time to fully capture the right setting, this darkened alley, and the right model, this dear woman, for his next masterpiece. She lay there with an arrow in her heart, one he fired in the dark, every moment of its golden graces beautiful, especially on impact. The blood ran a bit before she wobbled and fell over. The shot alone sent her stumbling a good footing the grimy area, for his sapphire eyes to watch blissfully.

            The blood leaked from her dead heart, sort of kaleidoscope of crimson in several directions. Her coppery red hair only heightened the effect, those once green pools of sight full of shock, now going gray. Her sweet face held nothing but total surprise really, the utter fear of the moment the arrow came into view and hit her lovely breast. He smiled and pulled out his camera, snapping pictures from near every angle. This would be great art for the elders, homicide and love all in one moment. He'd be the talk of the world, once he got all the shots he needed from this picture perfect inspiration.

            "This is going to be wonderful. Now I'll be the king of creativity for a day, maybe a few years, 'tis all I need to be like all the rest. Perfection in art and mastery." Ryudo smiled, snapping another picture. He barely heard the pair footsteps behind him, but he did hear the squealing giggle as he began to pick up his pictures and stuff them in his pocket.

            He only turned slightly before he saw a gun in the man's hand, the blue gray mix in hair and body blurry when the ray shot out from it, hitting Ryudo right in the brain. A symbol appeared, a crescent moon on its bottom tip, a black one. It was the symbol of the Luna Master, Goddess of the World of Novas. But Ryudo couldn't see the mark, only his thoughts could be felt slipping, making him mindless.

                                                                                    ~

            "Good shot baby-cakes." Ruby chirped, hanging on Sapphron's arm. He was smirking at the zombified homicidal artist. "Yes, as always. Haruka needs to get his horny, repressed vampire mind off that Miette. This will teach him he has no future, and it will get us the stone of Aquarius. All that our little slave Ryudo has to do is keep doing what he does, heavily, and once those goody-goody Time Detectives show up, Miette's going to be out of the picture. Then nothing will stop Luna Master's plans." He chuckled deeply.

            Ruby nodded, her chest bouncing around as she hopped up and down. Sapphron smirked. He was lucky she was so stupid, she was easier to control than Petra Fina ever would be. Thanks to Luna Master, he knew Petra had also been his teacher, Ms. Iknow. 

Thinking about it a bit, it made sense to do it her way, become a teacher to watch the future of Time Detectives, his sworn enemy. Working them to death wasn't always the key, but it made him feel better. Making them slack off in their exercise was a snap to put them behind in their fine health. Petra was in prison now, she'd made too many mistakes over her vanity and stupidity. He wouldn't mess up like her. He had a brain, and intended to use it. Haruka may have gotten him on forgetting to tell him who was a cop and who was not, but still, he was going to be by Luna Master's side ruling the new universe, not that vampire bastard child.

He smiled at Ryudo, stepping up to the blank faced young man with a photo of Miette. "When you see her, she is an instant target for your work….but till then, kill with your arrow of love, bless the hearts of all women here. Go now, let them know the creativity and love of the Cupid Killer." Sapphron told him, stuffing the picture in the man's hand, which was plenty full of Polaroid shots.

Ryudo stares at the shot then, giggling softly. "Kill….yes, I love all my pretties….pretties." he drawled out stupidly, then walked off into the dark of night. 

Ruby just giggled fondly, nuzzling Sapphron's arm. "Neato invention of yours dearest."

"Not completely mine, I did need some of Luna Master's dark power and blood inside it to give off such an effect. Still, thank you, hun. You can repay me when we get back to Nova World….in bed."

"Why not now?" she giggled, wiggling against him. He smiled at her eagerness, but then his eyes went to the body lying there. "Its too dirty here," he muttered, tugging her away," and we were told to stay out of sight. Those brats know us from school, then Flint will know as felons. We stay out of sight as long as we can, if they see us, well Ryudo will take care of them for us fully. Nothing must interfere with Luna Master's plans."

Ruby nodded, and went on hanging on his arm like a cherry barnacle. He sighed. 'Least she's good in bed and is easy. Haruka was right. She'd bend over in a second, the little nympho, if I asked, but I'd never tell him that. He's gotta stay pure for this….I don't. I intend to get my jollies until this is over, and Ruby can be re-created to into a little love slave, maybe. That'd be nice.' He thought darkly, grinning. Ruby never saw it, only went on with her happy smile, humming away.

'Moron….I get rid of your cuteness first. You were better before Luna turned your brain to mud.' He thought, still grinning away.

                                                **_~ Days Later ~_**

The Time Cycle burst through the sky to the darkened streets below. It was this particular section Haruka's signal came from. It was called Sin City, a place of homicidal, suicidal, and other dark and gory forms of creativity. There were many different areas on the World of Creativity, aside from Sin City, there was Nature City, Future City, Surreal Town, Cube Plains, Splatter County, Statue Town, Music Villa, Choir County, and many other forms of art and creation.

Sin was a place of death, as Jillian warned them, death was art, and the different ways it came about was what went on display in their museums to inspire the evils of the arts, in her opinion. Miette seemed a bit fascinated by it all, but then again, being a horror buff, she would. At least her mind was on the planet instead of the person they were chasing. 

'Leave it to Merlock to have a son that's a hopeless romantic too and charmer. Least he hasn't tripped yet. Little Haruka wasn't much of a klutz, just a sneaky kid….always taking parts out of appliances. Maybe that's how he made that dragon cycle of his….no, Haruka steals parts and such, but not all that.' Flint thought, a frown forming. He felt very bad now. Haruka had said he was doing it to protect his parents, stealing these stones for someone who had kidnapped Merlock and Sara and their young son so many years ago. He should have been there for them, looked more. If they were not on Earth, it had to be another world. Which one though?

It was probably one without a stone. Dread was out of the question. During the trip, Jillian informed them that the Dark Lord had been robbed by a young man in black before the theft of the Aries stone. The stone of Capricorn was stolen from a very dangerous tomb of ancient evils, guarded by endless bloodthirsty beasts. And the young man came out with barely a scratch.

It was annoying, how far behind they were behind whatever force was making Haruka do these evils. The authorities would understand what he was doing, stealing to save his parents lives, but still, stealing was stealing. He only hoped Haruka would surrender to them before it was too late to save him from prison. Petra would laugh her head off seeing the only son of Merlock and Sara in the same prison as her. The Time Detectives would be a laughing stock of the public. Flint didn't care about that as much as Jillian and the other superiors did, he just wanted to get Haruka back safe and sound.

            He brought the cycle in for a land in an abandoned shack. They piled off and headed out into the dark and blackened streets. It was deathly quiet. Flint had an urge to visit all the worlds out there, just to meet new friends, after he convinced the Dark Lord to stop his evil ways and become a friend. He smiled a bit, his friend still ruled there all alone, frozen in time as a young boy. He was a backward version of Merlock, near lavender skin and light blue hair. He had also wondered if Dark Lord was related to the Azure Vampires, maybe an experiment or a relative he set free to take on the role as the master of Dread. 

            Thoughts like those left his mind once curiosity became maturity, but he still wondered a little, about Dark Lord and the other worlds. Now he was seeing the other worlds. Beauty was one Merlock said he suffered numerous dance steps and groping keeping him from saving the world and his Sara. He hadn't liked it, hearing the whole phrase said made him frown, look scared, and blush. Flint had to finally agree with the older man, Beauty was full of insane women. They were pretty and all, but still man crazy.

            This are of the World of Creativity was like a dirty city, a slum or a gangster's paradise at best. No gunshots rang out, just utter silence. It bothered Flint, a lot. Corey and Miette were just behind him and thank the gods his father finally woke up when they left Beauty. Flint prayed his father was still up, if this section was as dangerous as Jillian said they'd need him constantly for protection against weapons.

            A scream ripped through the once silent air, sending each detective, except Miette, jumping three feet in the air, bug-eyed. While Corey and Flint hugged each other for the moment out of fright, Miette made them sputter as she ran towards the sound. Corey let go first and ran after her. "Miette! This is not a movie! No…." the boy groaned as Miette turned into an alley. Flint took chase when Corey was about to follow her in, catching up in no time at all.

            He was stunned at what he saw, a woman lay there, blood and hanging from her intestines, as if a bloody puppet. The smell was so awful that Flint nearly threw up a river when it reached him. Corey did him the courtesy of vomiting in a trashcan as a man appeared, snapping pictures of the woman, behind, in front, side to side, above and under. He was like technical ferret, jumping all around like it was payday. Corey blonde head bobbed a bit in the can, still throwing up, pain in his stormy gray eyes.

            Flint shook his head at the horrible sight and pulled out his stone father. "Stop where you are! We are the Time Police." Flint uttered.

            The man turned casually, as if it were normal situation, and nodded. "Ok Officer….one last shot, please," he said, turned his back to Flint and snapped a facial shot, then tucked the camera away.

            Then he gave the dead woman a pat. "I'm done now, Stacey. You can come down now." He told it. Flint was ready to clobber the guy for being a smart-ass when the body separated from the intestines and landed on its feet, the stomach sealing up like nothing had happened. "Ok, boss."

            Corey and Flint fell over when she spoke with a smile. Miette stared at them for a while, then the man and the woman. "How'd she do that? Special effects?" Miette asked.

            The dark-haired man chuckled. "You've never been to this planet have you, detectives? Here in Sin City, we used androids loaded with life-like organs, blood, etc, the works. Heh, you thought we actually kill people? Are you insane….maybe that's how it was done back in the old days, but not now."

            Flint sighed. He knew being surprised was something he shouldn't be feeling. After all, he was from the dinosaur era and turned into a stone pineapple by a woman in red leather with a frog and an eel in clothes. Things didn't get any weirder, so he thought, then came all their adventures as Time Detectives, Merlock's father, that crazy palace, and now traveling from world to world after the son of his best friends. It just couldn't be helped though. It was different all right, and it was a bit insane to take any death, even temporary death, lightly.

            "Sorry….we've never been here, yeah. My name's Flint, this young man is Corey, and that iron-stomached girl is Miette. We were searching for someone, a young man." Flint piped. Miette smirked at the compliment, but Flint was still disturbed at how strong her stomach was. The girl barely flinched during war movies until something sad happened, then she'd cry, but blood, gore, vomit, whatever made your stomach dance and geyser out your mouth had no effect whatsoever on Miette.

            "Pleased to meet you. I'm Lucien, homicidal artist designate 201. This is Stacey, well I call her that. She's really a Hacker Unit 5000, our own design so we won't have to create on each other. It gets boring with no variety….So, who's this guy you looking for? Ex boyfriend?" he chuckled, eyeing Miette. She flushed and turned away swiftly.

            Flint let out a weak chuckle and shook his head. "Not exactly, an old friend of mine's kid. He's in some bad trouble….we lost him on the World of Beauty….and pinpointed him to coming here. He might be after a valuable stone, not sure which one really, but it has something to do with your planet. We have to find him and stop him before he makes the mistake of trying to steal it….so we can find out why."

            The man nodded. "I saw a young man near one of our art museums, well, the one on Ripper Street. Most of the best homicidal artists have their work there, its really high brow. It's had a stone there for a long, long time. Been there since before I was ever born. Made of lapis lazuli stone, I think, strange symbol inside. That the kind you're friend's kid would aim at?"

            Flint brightened. "Yes, exactly. Is it still there?"

            The man nodded. "Course, it's guarded round the clock, like most of the area lately."

            "Why lately?" Miette asked. The man sighed. "You know how I said we all use robots as the models of our works now?"

            They all nodded. With a heavy sigh, he continued," Well, recently, one of us has gone back to the old ways of homicidal art, choosing random living victims. The guy's already killed about 10 victims, living ones. They were a mess, golden arrows in their hearts, then they were skinned and hacked up limb by limp till only a torso was left…." Lucien sighed, gulping a bit," Then he'd send it to the council making it look like one of those doll torsos on a birthday cake, the arrow still in their heart. The cake was actually just a white dress, I guess for purity and has "I'm Cupid's Loving Arrow" written on it in the victims blood. No one knows who's doing it, and why it's in the old style we abandoned. The council is more worried about the killer than a stone, so most security is in the streets where he hunts his virgins, all females, no men. Its just terrible….for the women to live in fear again."

            Flint frowned. He doubted that it was Haruka or Merlock doing it. Haruka had said his parents were in danger of some sort. That was what Flint thought anyway. Haruka didn't seem to want to hurt anybody, not like that. He wanted the stones and only the stones, not some serial killer spree. Haruka seemed smarter than that, but perhaps whoever was making him do it was causing these problems. Maybe to hinder Flint and the others, so Haruka could steal without being caught red-handed this time. He wondered if Haruka knew about it, then again, he wondered if the boy cared about anything but getting those stones to save his parents.

            "How do we get to Ripper Street, Lucien?" Flint asked, not liking the way Lucien and Stacey's faces fell. "Eh….go three blocks after to leave the alley, to your left. Then hang a right and keep going straight over till you see a bridge. Ripper Street runs right past the bridge, dead close. But a word to the wise, friend Flint." Lucien explained, looking uneasy.

            "That being?" Flint asked, and Lucien's yellow eyes fell on Miette. "Guard your friend Miette. If Cupid sees any woman, chances are she'll become a target….and become another of his collection of dolls." Lucien let out, then tugged Stacey in the other direction.

            Flint blinked a bit, but nodded. How bad could the killer be as to attack and Earthling? 'Could it be that bad? Nah, Miette's not a defenseless frail woman. She knows how to fight back. No way anyone will get the better of her.' He thought cheerfully, then frowned. Haruka had beaten her, with his powers and own strength. What if this guy had an edge too? Flint shoved the thoughts out. They'd deal with it if it happened. Miette would be just fine with them around.

                                                **_~ Heavenly Museum of Homicide ~_**

****Flint led the youngsters inside the dark museum with them, shivering at the sight of all the gory works. There were statues of gray as well as ones painted so lifelike, you could smell the blood and rotting odor of maggot-infested flesh. One was of a young woman's intestines hanging her over a fake bed of coals. Her back was blackened and blistered, pus stained and bloody as she swung like a barely clad and dying pendulum, her face contorted in agony, a fresh scream probably trapped on her features. Flint had to look away when he eyes fell on a male statue being forces to dissect him, a lifelike, all be it gray, liver quivering like sickly, rotten jelly in his bloody hands.

            His eyes met with more works of horror, ones that sent Miette into gasps of awe. She kept saying this was better than the movies, and Flint nearly wretched. He was used to action flicks and some romantic comedies, but not this gross stuff. Miette and her iron-cast stomach. He took it in stride as they went for the center of the museum, where the stone lie.

            After surviving several psychotic pictures or torture, blood and flesh fetish, even the horrors of necrophilia is not only paints and oils, but also sculpture, the reached the solitary room, not a single picture of gore to disgust his already trembling stomach. He'd have Miette guide him out on the way out, or take an emergency exit. He couldn't take that walk again.

            His dark eyes lifted happily to the quartette of guards, all large men wearing body armor and carrying guns. Flint waved simply at them and showed his badge. "We're here to collect the Zodiac Stone by orders of the Old Timer and Time Police."

            The one closest to the stone nodded, then gestured celestial blue white-speckled thing of beauty with the symbol of another part of the zodiac inside it. It looked like a large Robin's egg, though a darker shade of blue. He wasn't much for horoscopes, but Miette was. It was what she read first when she was looking through their paper. 

Corey didn't believe in the stuff, he'd rather just go his own way and leave it at that. That started many a small argument over science vs. astrology. She'd say it was science and mysticism combined, and Corey would say it was just superstitious crap and corny. Then Flint would interrupt with take-out food and doughnuts, and their minds would wander to food.

Flint looked to Miette, who was in awe of it. "Which sign is it?"

She smiled a bit as the man was taking out the stone, holding it up slightly. It glittered in her eyes, her sea of sapphire hair sparkling with it, that long left blonde bang, shimmering like pure gold. "Aquarius, the Water Bearer….the January 20th to February 18th birthdays are set in this sign. It's beautiful, like an electric blue jewel." She sighed. Flint shrugged. "As long as it's a zodiac stone….it could be a stick of blue butter to you and we wouldn't mind. Thank you, we hope you can catch that killer soon, so you can all go about your business again."

The man nodded. "Don't worry. We have everything under control." He said with grin, holding the stone out for Flint with great care. Flint reached out to take it, seeing the stone before him glitter so bright, it was blinding. 'Why's it glowing? Didn't Jillian say they react to other stones? Wish I hadn't been so hungry during that speech…' he thought, and grabbed for it, only to meet with a gust of sharp wind and then, nothing.

"On the rafters! It's the fruitcake!" Corey shouting, pointing up with his angry gray eyes.

"I am not a fruitcake, blondie!" Haruka yelled down, crouched in the rafters as he pocketed the stone in another side pouch. He was dressed different, Flint could tell by the high collar, no ninja thief outfit, no dress, Haruka was on his own. The red eyes in the blue boy's head were furious at the insult, though the garnets were flitting a bit to Miette. He looked like he was worried about how he stood with her. 'He's in love….with Miette? I know that look….Merlock always looked at Sara that way when he did something she sassed him for. The hurt and defensive puppy look, still a hopeless romantic, must be genetic, but he has the stone, we can't let him escape.' Flint thought, tugging out his father again.

"You come down quietly and surrender yourself and the stones, Haruka! There's no way out but the door behind these guards, and me. You can't escape. Just come down and we'll discuss this." Flint called up, pointing his father at the youth.

"Oh really….? Then I'll make a new door," Haruka sniffed, and raised his free hand up at the ceiling," You forget so easily, Uncle, I'm stronger than my parents."

With that, he blew a hole in the ceiling and climbed through. "He's going to the roof! Corey! Miette! I'll….eh?" Flint started, the guards already running outside to cut Haruka off if he left the building, and he saw Corey was alone," Where's Miette?"

Corey pointed upwards. She bolted for an elevator before he even made the hole. His telekinesis junk must be a lot stronger than she described."

"He must like her enough not to have hurt her then with it." Rocky let out, then sweated. Corey had already heard it and frowned deeply. "He's….after her heart?! Ooo that, I'm gonna beat him to a pulp! Miette! Wait for me! Leave a piece of the cross-dressing lunatic for me! A lot of them!" Corey yelled, his blonde head vanishing into the halls and into the stairwell, unwilling to wait for the elevator to come back down.

"Nice going, Dad, like he doesn't hate Haruka enough for dancing with him in a dress…." Flint sighed.

"Sorry son, I forgot how sensitive he is about Miette. I was asleep during the dress thing, son, you only filled me in on a little bit." Rocky replied, pouting a bit.

"It's ok, Dad, nothing we can do about it now. Let's just get up there before they kill each other." Flint chimed, running for the stairs as well.

                                                            **_~ Rooftop ~_**

            Miette rushed out of the elevator the moment it parted the doors, squeezing through. She knew she had to run out fast, knowing that Haruka would go to the roof. He was pretty agile, he could probably go from rooftop to rooftop pretty quickly to give himself more time to escape.

                She burst into the night air, expecting him, but instead, she hit another young man chest first, a man with blonde-white hair and near sapphire blue eyes. "Excuse me…." She said, trying to get around him but he held her to him, his smile growing disturbingly charming. She couldn't back off, he had her arms pinned to her sides, painfully tight. His eyes scared her suddenly, they swayed and jiggled a bit when she'd looked up the first time, now they were blank, cold and indifferent. They didn't care.

            She struggled a bit before her threw her across the roof a ways, making her slam into some boxes. They looked gross and dirty, like they'd been rotting there for weeks, maggots writhing inside old meat cans and roaches sliding down her pants and hands. She shrieked and stood up rapidly, slapping at the things on her, fear rising in her mind. She hated bugs, not as bad as her predecessor did. Butterflies, ants, caterpillars, ladybugs and bees were fine with her, but not gross ones like roaches and earthworms, and maggots. They made her skin crawl nearly as swiftly as the big were to escape her hands.

            She heard a clicking sound as she threw the last few off, her emerald eyes darting up to see the man held a crossbow with a golden arrow on it. The arrowhead was a golden aimed for hers. "No…." she cried out, fear washing over her soul like a ripple in time. It was pure anxiety. She moved to the left, he followed, never leaving the target of her rapidly beating heart.

            He smiled, like a lover would, a man who adored her. "I love you, Miette….the inspirations of Sapphron will lead you to the epitome of greatness in all homicidal beauty. Your death will be legendary, my love. Conquer your fear with my great love for you. Die for me, my love. Die forever!" he said beautifully, as if wooing her with a sonnet.

            She shook and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see this, Flint and Corey were right, this wasn't the movies. She couldn't turn it off or put the book away. It was real as the click of crossbow, the swish of the arrow as it sailed towards her frightened heart.

            She fell when she felt a blow to her body, gasping as if it were her last breath. She hit the ground heavily, blood sprayed across her face. She waited for death, the pain, but it did not assault her. Her emerald eyes opened to see a form one her, his arm covered with blood, and arrow through his shoulder. The outfit was navy blue, the high collar, like a the kinds on the cloaks Dracula would wear, only this collar was attacked to a fancy jacket, like a pirate would wear, a white normal dress shirt was under it without a bow tie, little fleck of blood on it. The pants were navy blue and leather, tight fitting on the frame of the man that rescued her.

            The form lifted a bit, a gray-gloved hand tenderly touching the arrow. It had missed his heart, luckily. She looked up at him, another gasp leaving her as she stared into those endless garnet eyes, the eyes of the boy named Haruka Holmes. She guessed as much that he was Merlock's lost son, the skin, the hair, and the little fangs in his mouth. She'd never known the name of the lost son of the missing legends, only what Merlock and Sara looked like. He was beautiful, his swirling lavender bangs brushing against her face. He backed up a bit, off of her.

            She heard a second click and her fear rose again as another golden arrow flew at her. It never made it. Haruka simply glares at it, his hand aimed at it and it stopped in mid-flight, turn around and struck the man in the leg. He howled and fell on his good leg, dropping the weapon with a loud clatter across the roof.

            She watched the man with great fear, and Haruka seemed to take notice of it. She didn't see him move till he was standing over the writhing, bleeding man, his knee-high boots clicking near noiselessly on the blacktop. He knelt down and pulled out the glowing stone he'd just stolen, and put it to the dark symbol on the writhing man's head.

            The man gasped a moment as the stone bathed him in the celestial blue light, then fainted away. Haruka took the stone away, the symbol on the forehead was gone. Haruka easily pulled out the arrow, knowing help was on the way. He looked a bit annoyed about something, his garnet eyes most thoughtful in his considerations.

            Then those eyes shifted softly to her, his annoyance gone and now a soft smile, the arrow still sticking out of his arm. His arm hung a bit limped at his side, but he didn't seem to mind much. He knelt down as if she were a queen, smiling softly, a little pearly white fang poking out. His hair shifted a bit in the breeze a bit as he looked at her face, only. He took her hand with his good arm and lifted it to his mouth, a pang of fear that he'd bite her to weaken her for his escape came to mind. Instead of that, he kissed it warmly, a tender lick on her knuckle, which made her whole body blush.

            "Hello, my emerald mermaid. We meet face to face at last." He said softly, eyes smiling at her as he set her hand down, then looked her over, worried," Are you injured?"

            Miette was a bit puzzled why he wasn't; hurting her, he was the bad guy, right? But here he was, asking her about her condition, and instead of killing the man, he spared him and her. He even took an arrow for her. He was….so different from how she thought he'd be. Time thieves were supposed to be bad, but he was being a gentleman, caring, even when he should be running for his own sake now, he was taking the time to check her.

            "I….I'm fine….H-Haruka is it? Is he ok?" she said softly, his gaze so heavy on her eyes she could barely look at the fallen man. 

He was a bit closer to her face, looking absently at her mouth then into her eyes. "Yes, you can call me that, pretty one. And he is fine, he was shot with special ray, I've seen the effects before. Which means that she is trying to take you all out, that greedy….beast. Only the stone of the victim's planet can cure the person, as I did with him."

            'Oh….so that's what the light was about. Pretty….does he like me? Oh man….a thief digs me….well, he is pretty handsome. Ah, no, I can't like a thief…can I?' she thought, felling his cool breath on her lips. "Pretty?" she said softly, flushing as she felt her bottom lip graze his," I'm not that p-pretty."

            He chuckled softly. "You're a goddess of the sea of my heart, my angel. I would do anything to see you smile, to see the emerald forests of your eyes light up the world." He smoothed.

            "Would you give me the stones back….?" She asked timidly. His eyes fell a bit, he looked hurt, but not by her though. It was something else. "I can't, that's the only think I cannot do, my sweet mermaid."

            "But why….its wrong what your doing, Haruka. Please, stop this….please." she pleaded, but he looked so sad now. "I….," she said, looking around softly," My parents are being help captive….if I don't….the woman who holds them will murder them, slowly. I have to do this or she'll hurt them. I can't allow my innocent parents to be harmed because I don't like this or because it's wrong. I must do it to save them, dearest Miette. Understand?" he near wept out, almost turning away from her.

            'So he's not bad…he's being threatened. The poor guy, so that's why they all vanished. They were really kidnapped, and their lives are in danger. Oh, I will help you….don't you worry, Haruka….I hope he will let me.' She thought, and touched his cheek just slightly. He turned again, still so close to her lips, nose to nose with her.

            "Thank you for telling me, Haruka. We can help you….you don't have to give up the stones, just let us help you….so you won't have to do these bad things for this woman. If you trust me, I'll help you do it. I won't let them arrest you, you're in this against your will."

            He smiled a bit, eye brightening. "You'd…help me? You'd risk your badge for a thief?" he asked, almost curious. He liked her, it was very apparent to her, maybe even love. He simply seemed surprised a detective would risk herself for a thief, believed his word over second opinions. She trusted him, he didn't seem evil or violent. He had barely hurt her when they first met in the Earth museum.

            "Yes….I would, Haruka. You look so hurt and sad about all this," she said, looking at his mouth a little," Will you accept my help?

            She couldn't help looking at him, he was so handsome and beautiful at the same time, such a devil may care air to him. He was even ignoring his wound, to talk to her, not to harm her or escape, but to hear her out. Those pale blue lips were so inviting, and felt so soft when she'd grazed his lips. He made her feel so warm all over, her heart thudding in her chest.

            Haruka smiled, so close she could smell the sweet coolness of his breath, like cinnamon and honey cooling on tea. "All right then. I will trust you, if you trust me." He said softly, and leaned down.

            'Oh, he's going to kiss me! He's going to kiss me!' she thought wildly, her startled eyes lidding suddenly as she felt the faintest cooling pressure on her lips.

            It halted when she felt him jerk away, the sound of something hard hitting the blacktop. Haruka was backing off, never even getting to give her the first kiss of her life, and probably his. His hip was bleeding, dripping on the source, a brick stained with blood. She looked up in amazement to see it was Corey who threw it, in a staring contest with Haruka. "Get your grimy paws off her, thief!' Corey yelled, his stormy eyes raging with so much anger you could almost see lightening flash in them at Haruka. The garnet-eyed youth stared back with equal rage at being interrupted, and hurt again.

            Then Flint came out of the stairwell, and Haruka swore. "Shimmata….," he said gruffly, holding his new wound," See you around boys."

            Her jogged off and leapt to the next building, blowing a kiss to Miette. "To be continued, my angel." He whispered to her. She flushed a bit, he was protecting her again, this time from the others. Flint barreled past her, running after him while Corey checked her over, fussing and near panting with anxiety.

            She watched where Haruka had vanished off to, hurt and bleeding. She hoped he was all right. She prayed Flint wouldn't hurt him, deeply. She watched and waiting until she saw a blip in the sky, smiling to herself. He was safe from being arrested at least.

            "Hey Miette, look what he dropped." Corey's voice came to her suddenly, shaking her from her stare. Corey held the pouch in his hand the same pouch Haruka had pulled the Aquarius stone out of to heal the man who still lay sleeping.

            There was a bit of blood on the pouch, the string broken, probably by the brick Corey threw. The stone was theirs now, at the cost of bit more of Haruka's hurt blood. She scarcely heard Flint coming back, grumbling in frustration and holding the bloody golden arrow.

            Corey looked up instead at their elder. "He escaped?!" he exclaimed. Flint nodded. "He just stopped on one roof and yanked it out yelling a whole slew of curses I bet his mother's faint over, then did the sword trick before I could tackle him. He's injured, but he'll heal. He's part vampire, it comes natural to him," Flint sighed, eyeing the stone with some mild victory," At least now we'll be able to locate the stones even faster with one of our own."

            "Yeah, I guess so. But I think someone else made that man a murderer…" she said, pointing at the fallen man," He had a symbol of crescent moon on his forehead, on its tip. Haruka put that stone to his head and it freed him. He said that the stone of their world could only free people affected by the symbol. Someone else is on this mission trying to kill us. He didn't seem very happy with it." Miette said. Corey was still frowning, shoving the pouch into Flint's hands.

            "Who cares, he's a thief and was all over you….he could have gotten you killed, Miette-chan. We have to go after him now while he's only just left. We may get him this time and stop his crime spree." Corey said hotly, jealousy in his now hardened voice.

            "But Corey…." She tried, but he had already slammed the stairwell door loudly. "He's not in control of this…." She said softly, only for Flint to hear. She felt the elder detective pick her up, her thoughts confused. Could she trust Haruka still? What if Corey confronted him and they fought, who would she want to win? How could she choose?

            She just huddled against Flint, wanting so much to help, but what if her best friend got in the middle. What would she do then, let him be hurt….or worse, both of them? Miette bit her lip as they went in the elevator, the cold night and copper scent leaving her, but not that sweet breath that grazed her mouth. It was still there, lingering between her friendship and her heart.

_                                                                        **To Be Continued….**_

**_Teaser: _**_Onto the strange, strange world of male and female twins who uphold the power of youth, childhood, and innocence, along with mischief. Yeah, it's a cute little world gender-bending goodness, so prepare for trouble and make it double_…._nope, not my Pokemon sequel, just world of troublesome twins and the Gemini stone._


End file.
